It is known that managing the flight trajectory of an aircraft is generally to be carried out by an on-board system for managing the flight. Modifying a flight plan, more specifically, is often a tricky method, requiring multiple interactions with systems of the aircraft, the final result of which is not completely optimized. This is more specifically caused by difficulties and limitations inherent to the use of published lanes and procedures and by limitations of already existing functions for generating unpublished trajectories (for example <<DIR TO>>).
Currently, there are no on-board devices enabling to generate, in real time, in a simple way, optimum trajectories being independent from existing lanes and being free from obstacles, including of the dynamic type.